fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Fifis
When supers come to mind in the fifi world, most people think that every fifi has super powers because of their type. Well actually, super fifis have a set of enhanced powers that puts them in a rank higher than most fifis. About Ever since fifis evolved to have powers, super fifis have been born. They have a different strand of DNA that magnifies their powers. They can come in all type, shapes, and sizes, most are found in Fifi City but can also be found on other parts of the planet. Some fight crime alone while others fight in a group. Heroes *Jetplane **Jetplane is one of the three leaders of the ZSF and possesses the powers of super strength of super speed and while in flight can go 7x faster than the speed of light. *Astro **Another leader of the ZSF can breath in space along with being able to create portals and throw meteors. *Dewdrop **Also the leader of the ZSF, dewdrop can control water and can survive underwater forever, as he can breath underwater and the pressure of it does not affect him. *Charge **Charge can control electricity as well as going inside of it, when he unlocked full potential, he was able to absorb electricity and even turn into pure electricity and fly around. Has unlocked full potential. *Gust **Gust has the power to control air and the winds, we can make himself hover by pushing air towards the ground, he can also blow with an enormous strength strong enough to send lasers back to their user. *Frostbite **With the power to freeze anything along with having ice breath. Frostbite can make it winter even on the hottest day just by breathing. *Inferno **Born in a volcano, this super fifi can turn into a fireball take flight, any metal he runs into is instantly melted. He can also breathe fire and launch it like it were a ball. *Cloak **Can turn invisible when needed, the only way to detect him is via infrared, he has no reflection. *Thunderclap **Thunderclap posses the power to create and walk on clouds, he can also ride his clouds as if it were a vehicle and can make lighting come out of any type of cloud. *Tronado **Even though Tronado has dyslexia, he should not be underestimated, Tronado can create tornados and hover on top of them to get around, when fighting ranged, he can whip up tornados and hurl them at his opponent. *Razerplant **Razerplant has the power to create plants from the ground. He can make them any size he wants and effortlessly. *Force **Has the power to create force fields around him self and others and can made a force shield and send it flying towards his opponent. *Sonicboom **Can create sonic booms so loud they shatter glass. *Rocky **Is made of solid rock and can turn himself into any mineral. With this power, Rocky can make a rock formations suck as a fist and use it as a weapon. *Drill **Has two drills that can break through any material. These drills can be shot off and controlled to attack opponents. *Boomburst **Older brother of Sonicboom, Boomburst has wings, and can create sonic booms strong enough to send objects flying. He can also propel himself up to ten feet in the air just by shouting towards the ground. Looks like Sonicboom's got some catchin' up to do. *Gravity Master **Can control the gravity of certain fifis and objects along with changing the gravity of certain areas. *Monitor **Can control all kinds of electronics. *Palette **TBA *Metal Fist **A super fifi born without legs, but in return got four telepathic limbs instead of two. Villains *Pain Lord **Can take pain, emotions, and other feelings and transfer them where he pleases. *Demon ** A demon fifi who has hellfire skeleton wings and can travel to and from the underworld when he wants to. *Nightmare **A fifi who feeds off of bad dreams to get stronger. *Metang **Has complete mastery over metal and can bend it as he needs. *Freezeray **Always surrounded in ice armour, he can create icicles out of thin air and fire them at opponents along with frost breath and melting almost any kind of ice. *Metamorph **Can take the form of solids, liquids, and gasses. *Quake **A master over earth who will rip out the ground he is standing on to fly. *Thornbush **Doesn't matter where, can conjure up thorny vines from under him. *Lady Laser **A skilled acrobatic that can shoot lasers out of her eyes. *Tidal Wave **Has control over water and will often use it to create giant waves. *Whirlwind **Can move air only in circular directions allowing him to blow even the heaviest objects away. *Volcano **Is immune to heat and can spit out lava along with turning rocks into it. *Zapper **Rides a bolt of lightning, can throw lightning anywhere. *Toxic **Can melt things on command and can breathe a thing smog layer. *Energy Pulse **Can take the energy out of air and turn it into spheres, allowing him to throw them, also has a weak telekinesis. Groups *Zmarian Super Fifis *Zmaria's Worst Category:Info Category:Super